<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crazed by InsaneWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729532">Crazed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneWolf/pseuds/InsaneWolf'>InsaneWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Blood, Blood and Injury, Clocks, Crying, Demonic Possession, Dreamons, Gen, Hair-pulling, Head Injury, Hugging, Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pandora's Vault Prison, Panic, Panic Attacks, Pre-L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Questioning, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sobbing, Unconsciousness, Warden Sam | Awesamdude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneWolf/pseuds/InsaneWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where is he? How did he get here? Why is he here? All Dream sees is a box of obsidian surrounding him, and one of the walls is made of lava.  He doesn't understand where he is. But his friends should be coming to save him soon. He has no doubts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Where?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He doesn't understand. One minute he was hanging out with Tommy and Tubbo, cracking jokes, and the next he's sitting in some obsidian box. Where the hell is he? He has no idea where this obsidian box is. The only thing that he has knowledge of is the passing of time due to the clock that hangs on the wall. It’s annoying. The sound of it <em> tick tick tick </em>-ing away. He’s already thrown it into the lava more times than he can count, but a new one always shows back up. </p><p> </p><p>He sits in the middle of the furthest wall, staring out into the lava. The box he sits in is mostly soundproof, the only sounds that reach his ears are the bubbling of the lava. The ticking clock and that sometimes occasional clicking of something above him. He doesn’t really know what it is, but it has something to do with giving him food. It’s only raw potatoes though. He’s getting sick of them.</p><p> </p><p>Overall, he has no knowledge of anything leading to why he is here. His memories are fuzzy after a certain time. He gets images of places and people sometimes, but nothing that really gives him the information he needs. </p><p> </p><p>He remembers the breeze over by the Community house. The way the water surrounding it always smelled fresh and the warmth of it in the sun. He misses the sun. The feeling of sitting out in the grass and sleeping under it. George and Sapnap by his side. Where are they? Do they know he’s here, trapped in this small cube of unbreakable glass-like rock? He hopes so. Maybe they are trying to get him out.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe they don’t know where he is though. He sure doesn’t. Maybe they aren't even real, and he’s only just dreamed of them to keep his mind from breaking. Surely not though. He distinctly remembers growing up with them. Adventuring and having fun. He thinks of the first time he and George stumbled upon the lake that was the start of their home. It was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>They gathered materials and started constructing a place to rest. They invited more of their friends and it became an amazing community. He’ll never regret letting Tommy come. He’s brought so much joy and excitement into their lives. Just like a little brother he never had. He wonders if he’s alright.</p><p> </p><p>Why can he remember this so clearly? It seems like it was yesterday, but his gut tells him that’s wrong. It wasn’t yesterday, it was months ago, but how does he know that? What is happening? Has he lost his mind? These thoughts have to be real, they <em>have </em>to be. Why can’t he remember how he got here? Why has no one come to find him? He’s been here longer than a few days. Why hasn’t someone helped him yet?</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t understand! Why? Why? He hasn’t done anything to deserve this! He’s always kind and tries his best to understand others. Why has the universe done this to him? Sure, he might have gone a bit too far when Sapnap and he sparred or teased George too much with his colorblindness. But those were just accidents. He apologized and tries to not do them again. Why has he been punished?</p><p> </p><p>He wraps his arms tighter around his legs and buries his head further into his chest. He doesn’t understand. Nothing is making any sense. He trembles, tears slowly falling onto his cheeks and drying in the suffocating heat that surrounds him. All that’s there is the bubbling sound of lava and that <em> tick tick tick tick tick </em> of the clock on the wall. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!” he screams. “Shut up! Shut up, shut up, <em> shut up!” </em>He stands and slams his hand into the glass. It shatters and his hand and arm start bleeding. He doesn’t care. He grabs it, some of the glass digging into his palm, and he chucks what doesn’t fall to the floor into the wall of magma. </p><p> </p><p>He stands and listens to it sizzle. Finally, something other than ticking or bubbling or <em> clicking. </em> But it doesn’t last long and he still can hear it in his ears. It’s mocking him. Telling him that the only things he has of the outside world are the small image of the sun and moon. He stares at his bloody arm and presses the wounds he has gained. They hurt. They let him know that he is still real.</p><p> </p><p>He has nothing to clean them with so he lets them bleed as he walks back to the back wall. Maybe he could finally get a bit of rest away from the ticking.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He wakes up hearing more clicking than usual. Way more than when he gets his meal of potatoes. In his sleep, he somehow got his hoodie twisted a bit too tightly around his neck, but as he was fixing that, the lava moved. Not moving in the normal way, flowing down into whatever was below him, no. It cut off. It started to descend and he was able to see behind it. He jumped up in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>He was finally going to get out of this hell. He could finally go and see the clouds and eat something other than potatoes. Tears well up in his eyes and he doesn’t bother to stop them. When the lava completely disappears, a barrier rises from the ground and he can see someone standing across from him. </p><p> </p><p>They are holding a small bag in their hands, and they are geared in full netherite. He squints to see them better, but his eyes are unfocused, and a change in lighting pounds in his head. He walks to the barrier and puts his head against it to wait. He hears more clicking, and then footsteps. The sound of netherite on stone, then obsidian. He looks up and is met with a familiar face. Sam.</p><p> </p><p>“Back away from the barrier please,” Sam asks, and he does so. Sam’s voice is cold. But it’s so much better than the ticking so he doesn’t mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Sam! Sam you’re here! You can get me out of his place! I don’t know how long I’ve been here but I’ve been going crazy.” He says. Walking closer to Sam as he puts his bag down.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay back. I’m only here to fix up your arm and give you another clock.” </p><p> </p><p>“What? What do you mean? I-I thought you were here to help me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am. I’m here to clean your cuts. I don’t want you getting sick.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re-you’re not here to let me out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I let you out. You're in the prison for a reason. It’s your own fault.” He said, walking up to Dream and grabbing his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Prison? Since when was there a prison? I-I don’t understand. Sam, what happened? Why… Why is it my fault I’m here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop playing these games. You won’t get out using them. Stop trying.” Sam cleans his arm and hand, then wraps the bandages around them securely. “This is your last clock. If you throw this on in I’m not giving you another replacement.”</p><p> </p><p>“What games? What is going on Sam? Why are you being so cold? Is it because I let Tommy get away with something again? Was it something I said? You have to tell me!” He cried. His face was now covered in tears that he whipped from his eyes. Sam looks on unamused.</p><p> </p><p>“Very funny Dream. Pretending you don’t know what you did is very mature of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I don’t! All I know is that I was playing around with Tommy and Tubbo and then I’m in some obsidian box for who knows how long, eating raw potatoes! I don’t understand why I’m here, or how I’m here or, or-” He sobs, gasping for breath. Sam looks at him and gently grabs his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Dream. I need you to calm down and breathe okay?” Dream shakes his head and wraps his arms around Sam, burning his face into Sam’s chest. Sam slowly starts rubbing his back and exaggerates his breathing. After a while, Dream calms down and rubs his nose against his sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” He whispers. “I really don’t understand why I’m here. Maybe if you told me I could remember? I’m sorry.” Sam sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Dream, I’m going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer honestly. Can you do that for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can try…”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. First, I want you to tell me the last date you remember.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh… It’s- maybe around mid-July? Or August? I can’t give you a day, I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay. Can you name all the people who are a part of the SMP?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well. There’s me, and George, Spanap, you, Callahan, Alyssa-” He continues to name people on the SMP. The list is only the first half of the people who currently live there.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Last one. What was the last structure you remember being built?” Dream pulls away from Sam completely as he thinks. </p><p> </p><p>“I uhh… Tubbo left for a while and Fundy followed him soon after. I think they went off and built something in a jungle. I don’t know much. It feels like it was ages ago, but also just yesterday. I just don’t understand anything anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re okay. You did well. Just stay here okay? I’ll be back soon.” And Sam turned around and left. The lava returning to bubbling in front of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>When Sam went to bandage up Dream, he was not expecting to find the guy with dry tears on his face. As he went through the procedures to enter the cell, he found Dream’s behavior odd. He was slow and looked far more tired than usual. But that didn’t mean he was letting his guard down. The man was a master manipulator.</p><p> </p><p>As he entered the cell, Dream did as he was told. But the look on his face was not normal. His eyes were glossy, and his brow was scrunched in what looked like to be confusion. He didn’t let it bother him though as he went to grab the man’s arm. </p><p> </p><p>What did bother him was what Dream was saying. His words were panicked and almost hysterical. He genuinely looked lost. What pushed Sam over the edge was when he started crying and spewing out words and breaking down in front of him. He’s never seen Dream this overwrought before. His instincts scream at him to comfort the balling man in front of him but to also be wary of what he might do. But he still needs to help.</p><p> </p><p>He gently wraps Dream in his arms and rubs his back, giving him time to fall quiet. He is still trembling a small bit, but Sam will ignore that for now. Dream apologizes, and calmly asks him some questions. Questions he should know. Sam is about to retort with such, but when he gazes into Dream’s eyes he doesn’t see the crazed man he locked away.</p><p> </p><p>He sees his friend. The guy who first invited him here with his friends just to have a good time. The kind-hearted Dream that worried about whether or not you were getting everything you needed. He’s missed this Dream. He doesn’t know the exact moment when he disappeared, but he regrets not noticing it.</p><p> </p><p>But it could still be some sort of trap. So he doesn’t give him anything to work with that doesn’t also help himself. He asks Dream a few questions and the answers he gets are a bit shocking.</p><p> </p><p>Dream believes it’s the time before L’Manberg declared their independence. He believes that only a few people live in the SMP. He believes that he is still friends with everyone.</p><p> </p><p>And Sam has trouble not taking that at heart value. So he finishes up and leaves. He has to sort out what is going on. If this is all just another one of Dream’s elaborate plans. Or if he has really forgotten all that pain he has served. Sam takes a walk, and on it he finds Puffy. Maybe he can bounce his thoughts onto her to help clear his head.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Puffy was just finishing up her therapy office when she saw Sam walking down the Prime Path.  She stepped to the center and waved at him. He gave a small smile and walked towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Sam. How are you doing?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Puffy. I’m going okay. I wanted to talk to you about something if you don’t mind?” He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Come in, we can talk inside.” She led him inside and offered him a seat in her office. She sat across from him. </p><p> </p><p>“Last night, I heard Dream shouting, and him throwing another clock into the lava. So, this morning I went to check up on him and he was acting… strange.”</p><p> </p><p>“Strange? What do you mean?” Sam clenched and unclenched his fists.</p><p> </p><p>“He was crying. Saying he didn’t know where he was or how he got there. He had a panic attack and I had to help bring him back. After that, I asked him some questions about what he last remembered. He said the date was around mid-July. Before the L’Manberg Revolution. And he only listed the first few members of the SMP. It was, I don’t know, surreal. He recounted these tiny details that I don’t even remember. It was like it only just happened to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is quite strange. Do you know what could have caused this behavior? Maybe he’s planning something?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I thought too!” Sam leans forward in his seat. “But the look in his eyes looked so genuine. It was like he actually didn’t remember.” </p><p> </p><p>“Could he have hit his head or something?” Puffy asked concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Not that I wouldn’t know of. He didn’t seem to have any head injuries when I went in earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we should monitor him a bit more before we take any actions. I don’t want to endanger anyone unnecessarily. We could maybe get Sapnap and George to visit him as well. See how he reacts.” Sam bobbed his head side to side in thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea, the sounds good. I just, feel a bit bad. He acted just like the Dream who was just so kind to everyone.” Sam rubbed his face. Puffy leaned over and placed her hand on his shoulder in support.</p><p> </p><p>“I get that. It’s not fun losing someone close to you. Or in this case, having them change for the worse. But maybe we can help him. Show him what he did was wrong and guide him onto a better path.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s hope so.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. How?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I guess this is what you call filler? It's a short chapter but the next one is longer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been about a day since Sam went and talked to Puffy. They made a rough plan and started to act upon it. He’s been watching Dream for the past couple of hours. It’s been quite boring, but what do you expect from a guy stuck in a ten-by-six cell? Normally, Dream is curled up by the back wall. He’s either asleep or staring out into the lava. He barely gets up to walk around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By hour five Sam had had enough. Dream had done nothing of interest and he was about to leave when Dream started speaking. He was calling out to Sam. Asking if he was coming back soon. Asking if he could get out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Asking for Sam not to leave him alone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It broke his heart hearing him. He sounded so desperate. All he wanted was some company, but Sam couldn’t give it to him just yet. He wanted to wait a bit more than a full day to allow someone to visit him. Puffy had convinced him to allow both George and Sapnap into the cell later today to see how Dream reacted and spoke to them. He was hesitant at first, but after some convincing, he gave in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would have to inform both of them of what happened. Hopefully, they would take it and try to get some answers out of him. They need them greatly. Understanding why Dream was acting like this was priority number one. Then they could think about how this had happened. At the moment, he needed to continue watching Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cry had softened, and he just sat and let tears roll down his cheeks. He was there for another few minutes before he stood up. He walked over to his chest and pulled out one of the books, and began to write. It wasn’t uncommon for him to write, but lately, it seemed as if he didn’t know the books were even there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam was careful as the man wrote on the page. He tried to see what was being placed onto the sheet, but the angle was off. As Sam watched, he noticed that Dream’s body language was back to how it was. He seemed cockier, less tense. It was like he was a different person from the one who was just wailing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This threw Sam for a loop. Was Dream so good at playing a character that he could switch between what basically could be two entirely different people? It seemed so extreme, but if Sam didn’t know any better he would have said yes. But remembering the pain in Dreams eyes the day before pushed him towards no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed so real. How Dream was panicking and acting like a lost, overwhelmed child. He felt like he was looking at one. Dream looked so vulnerable at that moment. Dream was not the type of person to show vulnerability. That’s one of the reasons he wore his mask. To hide the emotions conveyed by the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Sam was lost in thought. Dream had finished writing in his book and ripped two of the pages out. He quickly read them over before putting one in his pocket and held the other one in line of sight of Sam. To make sure he got Sam’s attention, he slammed his fist hard against the chest’s lid. The sound boomed in the small room he was in, and Dream smiled. He turned to face where Sam could see him and continued to smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam snapped to attention when he heard the sound. And when he looked up, what he saw couldn’t be real. On the page Dream held, was some of the conversation he had with Puffy yesterday. Not their exact words, but some of what Puffy had said. With Dream hitting his head or possibly planning an escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It chilled Sam to the bone. It was impossible for Dream to know what they spoke about. He was here in his cell, and they were on the other side of the SMP. There was absolutely no way. Sam jumped out of his chair and ran.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap was just hanging out with his fiances when he saw someone coming up over the horizon. He couldn’t make out exactly who it was at first, but after a while he could see it was Puffy. Confused, he called out to Karl and Quackity and told them what he saw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Puffy? What is she doing all the way out here?” Karl asked aloud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Maybe she needs some materials for her therapy office.” Quackity responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That wouldn’t make sense though. Why come all the way out here?” Sapnap added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys!” She shouted, waving at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Puffy!” Sapnap screamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude! You didn’t have to shout in my ear!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t shout in your ear!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You totally did!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nu-uh”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yu-hah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys! Stop arguing!” Karl shoved their shoulders lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry…” they both murmured. Karl turned around and smiled at Puffy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What brings you all the way out here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sam wanted to ask if Sapnap would come and visit Dream again. Something happened and we think Dream would open up to him due to their close relationship. Or, once close relationship…" She trailed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Karl breaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sappy?" Quackity says, threading his arm under Sapnap’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's so important that I should go visit </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> again," Sapnap growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well…" Puffy explains to them what Sam told her. She explains what he thought and what they both planned. That Sapnap and George were a part of their plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl and Quackity looked over to Sapnap as Puffy stopped. They were greatly concerned for their fiance. The man that was currently locked in prison hurt their friend. Hurt many of their friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's really acting...normal?" Sapnap hesitated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is. And he seems like he is confused and depressed in there alone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But he deserves it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I agree. But maybe we could help him be better? Please, you only have to do it once."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap glances at Karl and Quackity. They give him a small smile, and his chest fills up with warmth. He knows that no matter what, his fiances will always have his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. I'll visit Dream."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Who?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>"Puffy!" Sam screamed! "Puffy!" He hollered again. The moment he got out of Pandora's Vault, he started looking for Puffy. He needed to tell her about what happened. In his fear, it never occurred to him that she was getting Sapnap. But, even if he couldn't find her, he found George or, more like crashed into him. They crashed into the floor of the Community House. George screamed. Sam put his arms under him and pushed himself up. "George." Sam huffed. </p><p> </p><p>"Sam?" George looked up from the floor. "What was that for?!”</p><p> </p><p>"I’m sorry George. I wasn’t paying attention. I have to find Puffy, but we both need to talk to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s about Dream.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Puffy was just coming back with Sapnap when she heard a very loud conversation coming from the Community house. She turned to Sapnap who just shrugged at her and they both took off running. As they got nearer, they could identify the voices of George and Sam.</p><p> </p><p>“I am <em> not </em> going to visit that <em> maniac </em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“George! Come on! We might have a chance at figuring out why he started manipulating everyone! I understand why you-”</p><p> </p><p>“You have <em> no idea </em> what that man has done to us!”</p><p> </p><p>“-but give me a chance!”</p><p> </p><p>Before they could continue their screaming match, Sapanp marched up and pushed himself in between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you two shut up!” Sapnap exclaimed. He turned to look at Sam and glared at him, then proceeded to do the same with George.</p><p> </p><p>“Why were you guys arguing in the first place?” Asked Puffy. She crossed her arms and set her face into a stern look.</p><p> </p><p>“Sam wants me to go and pay Dream a visit! Like he deserves one! There is no way I’m going to go see him after all the suffering he’s caused.” George protested.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you even hear what he has to say?" Sapnap countered.</p><p> </p><p>"No! But I don't want to. There is no way he's going to convince me to see Dream!"</p><p> </p><p>"What if I tell you that he doesn't remember anything he has done since just before L'Manberg's War for Independence? He's acting <em> normal </em> George! What if we can get our best friend back?" Sapnap's breath was coming out in small pants. He looked just about ready to cry.</p><p> </p><p>George opened his mouth to tell again g, but Sapnap's words hit him hard. When was the last time all three of them hung out without fear of being attacked or of potentially not winning. He can't remember. He misses it. He really does.</p><p> </p><p>"I-" George hesitated in his answer. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, but it wouldn't hurt to try. Right? "I'll go. Only if you allow Sapnap to come with me though."</p><p> </p><p>"That was already the plan." Puffy smiled.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After the small obstacle they encountered, Sam led the small group to the prison's entrance. He guided Sapnap and George over to stand by the portal and told them to wait for him. They walked into the small building and Sam turned to look at Puffy.</p><p> </p><p>"I almost forgot when I ran into George, but something happened earlier."</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" Puffy questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"Today, the only thing Dream did was write a bit in one of his books. It wasn't strange until what he wrote was held up so I could see it." Another chill ran up his spine.</p><p> </p><p>"What did he write?"</p><p> </p><p>"Puffy, he wrote down the conversation we had yesterday. It wasn't the exact words, but it was still very detailed. I don't know how, but he knows what we talked about."</p><p> </p><p>"How is that possible!?" Puffy gasped.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know. I didn't want to tell you in front of the boys because it might have affected their decision to see Dream. But I wanted to tell you so you could look into it during this visit. Something weird is going on and I don't like it one bit."</p><p> </p><p>"Agreed. I'll see what I can find. Good luck Sam."</p><p> </p><p>"Same to you, Puffy."</p><p> </p><p>He turned around and met back up with Sapnap and George. They gave him a concerned look but he just guided them through the nether portals and walked into the small lobby. </p><p> </p><p>"Before we begin, I need to ask you some questions," Sam said, walking behind the small desk he had.</p><p> </p><p>"Do we really have to do this Sam? I kind of understand why for George, but I've already done this." Sapnap whined.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Procedure is procedure. When we get a bit further in, you won't have to sign those other two contracts. But George will."</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap jumped as a small victory dance and Sam started asking them the questions.</p><p> </p><p>After Sam approved of their answers, he opened up lockers one and two and instructed them to put all the belongings they had on them into the chests. George was hesitant, but both Sapnap and Sam reassured him that they were going to be safe. They walked through all the prison's checkpoints together and when they reached the first lava barrier, George was a bit freaked out.</p><p> </p><p>"God, this place is insane. How did you do this?" He turned around and asked Sam. </p><p> </p><p>"With a lot of time and patience. Will you go ahead and read those two books out loud and then sign your name for me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay."</p><p> </p><p>George read and signed the first book with no trouble. It was a bit strange, but he understood the reasoning pretty well. The second book was worse.</p><p> </p><p>"Hunt me down and kill me until I am <em> completely dead! </em>" George hollered, turning to face Sam with a face of shock. </p><p> </p><p>"It's incentive for you to not help the prisoner to escape. If you don't want to sign it, you can not go any further."</p><p> </p><p>George grumbled but signed the book anyway. He handed it to Sam and the warden ordered them to stand in a gap in the wall. They got splashed with fire resistance and proceeded through the lava.</p><p> </p><p>Upon reaching the other side, George's anxiety spiked. He hasn't seen Dream in about a month. Maybe even longer. He had no idea how the man was, or even how he would react to seeing him. He turned to glance at Sapnap and was slightly relieved when he saw a similar emotion in the pyromaniac's eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Sam told them it would take a bit of time for the lava to lower completely. He explained what they would do after that and how they were to notify him when they wanted to leave. They both nodded along and turned to stare at the receding lava. Sapnap nudged George’s hand before they stepped onto the platform and rode it towards the cell. Before they even got halfway, they saw Dream bounce to the barrier in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“George! Sapnap! You came! Oh my god! You came! I’m so happy to see you!”</p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired men stared in silence. They walked onto the obsidian and turned, watching as the bridge retracted and the lava started to block the entrance once again. After what felt like hours, the netherite barrier fell, and they walked further into the cell. Dream rushes forward with his arms out and tries to hug his best friends. Sapnap tenses, grabs Dream’s wrist, and twists it behind the masked man.</p><p> </p><p>“Sapnap, Sapnap! Stop it, that hurts!” Dream whines trying to reach back to free his arm. Sapnap pushes Dream away and squares his shoulders. George stands noiselessly.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that for?” Dream asks innocently. Sapnap bares his teeth and Dream takes a step back. “Are-are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I okay? Am <em> I OKAY? </em> No, I’m not fucking okay! I’m in a cell visiting a man who I once would have called my <em> friend! </em>”Sapnap growls.</p><p> </p><p>“Once? Am-am I not anymore?” Dream looks at Sapnap, then gazes at George. “Are we still friends?” He asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Can I-can I ask why?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Can you ask why!? </em> You should know why!” Sapnap exploded. Dream flinches back at the loud voice and tears start to well up in his eyes. “You caused every problem on this server! You traumatized minors and manipulated every single person you made contact with! You should know why!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Dream brings his hands up to his chest. “I’m really sorry. I-I don’t remember, but I’m so sorry. Please, please stop yelling at me.” His voice was trembling, almost too quiet to hear, but it filled George’s chest with pity. Sapnap was about to start screaming again until George stepped towards Dream and reached his hand out.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it okay if I hug you?” He asked. Dream nodded and flung himself into George’s arms. His tears wetting the blue shirt under him. George and Sapnap shared a look, and Sapnap came up to stand next to them. </p><p> </p><p>“Dream.” The male nodded in response. “Can you answer something for me?” Dream nodded again. “What do you mean you don’t remember?” Dream lifted his head from George’s shoulder and sniffed. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. Sam was telling me all these things that I’ve done but I don’t remember them. I didn’t even know that I did them. I don’t even know where I am. Please, please tell me where I am. I miss home.” George started to rub his back.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Pandora’s Vault. It’s a prison. We locked you up here after Tommy finally got one-up on you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy? What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dream.” George started. “You have done terrible, terrible things. To <em> so </em> many people.”</p><p> </p><p>“But what. What were they? Tell me. I want to know. Please, I want to fix things. I miss going outside. I miss you guys. I miss so, so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think we should all sit down first.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! How is everyone? Good? Good. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Why?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait on this! My whole thing is updating/posting whatever I want once a week. So this has been pushed back a ton. Oops...<br/>Anyway it's here now xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Sam turned to walk back into the prison, Puffy started her quest for more information. And if not for information, for something to help. She needed to find something that would help them understand what Dream was going through. She didn’t know where to start so she just wandered the SMP, looking for people to maybe speak with. As she started down the Prime Path towards the community house she started thinking about ways to bring it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not many people liked Dream. Hell, most of the people on the SMP didn’t like Dream. He had done such horrible things. To </span>
  <em>
    <span>children</span>
  </em>
  <span> no less. But she couldn’t just sit there and watch him suffer from something they didn’t understand. Yes, she thinks he deserves to be in the prison for all the wrongs he has committed but making him suffer more just makes her stomach do flips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could see if she could convince Sam to give Dream something more for his cell. A small game or puzzle or something. Hearing what his cell is like from Sam, she knows it’s not good for his mental health. Maybe all this stuff is a cry for help. A supernatural cry, but a cry nonetheless. She hopes everything will get better. For everyone who lives here. No matter who they are.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I really did all that stuff?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-but why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean why? You’re the one who did it!” Sapnap yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No, I couldn't have. I'm not like that. I know I'm not like that” He looks up at George and Sapnap expectantly. “You guys know I'm not like that. Do you?” The two hunters look at each other and then back to Dream, not saying a word. “Guys? RIght?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They don’t answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream’s head is spinning. Everything that he once had has somehow been taken from him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What did he do to deserve this?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He basically took this place that he created to be safe and turned it into a warzone. He’s traumatized children who were just looking out for who they loved. Children who couldn't be children anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s a horrible person. He’s torn people away from their loved ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He's made people change who they are to protect themselves. Others are closing themselves off. He's ruined everything and every person on this server. How </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s been quiet for a while,” George says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea. Must be finally thinking about how bad of a person he is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? He is!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I know that,” George whispers. “But he’s sitting right there.” They both look over and immediately drop what they were saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” George screams as he runs over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream is slamming his head against the obsidian. Not worrying about how there is blood pouring down his face. He’s laughing. Murmuring how he shouldn’t be alive, how he deserves all the pain that he is causing to himself.  George rushes to grab Dream by the shoulders and pulls him to the center of his cell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop it. You don’t need to hurt yourself,” rubbing a soothing hand on the blonde’s back. Dream doesn’t say anything, but he struggles to get out of George’s grasp. George tries to ignore the way the man’s choking laughter isn’t pushing chills down his spine. He’s just stressed, yea, just stressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap stands and watches. He isn't sure what he should be doing. He knows Dream deserves to be here in prison for all that he has done. But he doesn't want him to hurt or even </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> himself. The friendship they used to have still remains, even if it's fractured and broken. He eventually starts walking towards the lava, cupping his hands around his mouth and screaming for Sam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks over at George after a few calls and watches as the brit holds the unconscious Dream in his lap. He goes to put his hand through the blonde hair but stops at the sight of the red liquid shining in the low light level.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap? George? Is everything alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam! Dream hurt himself really badly and needs medical attention,” George informs him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Are you two hurt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, we're fine. Just Dream is.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam escorts the two hunters out of the prison. After they called for him, he lowered the lava and sent the bridge across to collect them. After he confirmed that They were unhurt, he went over and patched Dream up. Dream didn't fight him, not speaking a word until Sam was leaving the cell.  All Sam heard was him muttering to himself, but one phrase was louder than the rest, and he realized he might have been too harsh.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who am I anymore?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” George asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know…” Sapnap answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both stood outside the small outpost that acted as the entrance to the impenetrable fortress. After Sam led them out, he left and neither of them spoke to the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was different…” George said aloud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t- wait,” Sapnap cut himself off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait?” George looked at him, puzzled. Sapnap started walking, towards the side of Skeppy and Bad’s house. His stride was big, a look of determination placed on his face. “Sapnap?” George called, quickly jogging up to the dark brunette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have someone to see. Do you think you could go find Puffy? I believe she would be of great help to us.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap traveled to a once beautiful, interesting place that was now abandoned and left to nature. It’s been a long time since he has even thought of the thing this place was constructed for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After L’Manberg’s election, two exiles, Doomsday, and everything else, this place’s memory was left to drown in a river of new chaos. This place, how he wishes the times didn’t change. But he didn’t come to recollect. He came for information, answers that he couldn't get himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap walked to the front of the lime green tent. It was still standing but was littered with holes and nests of insects that claimed the fabric as their own. He winced in disgust as a few larvae bounced off his arm when he moved the flap to enter. Inside, there was nothing apart from a single chest, crawling in webs of spiders and dust. He had no choice but to reach over and open it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Its contents contained some diamonds, dusty and chipped, and a scratch of paper. He grabbed the gems out of instinct but stared at the yellowing paper. Carefully, as not to have it crumble in his hands, he held it between his index fingers and thumb, his other fingers cradling its back. He could feel the graininess and smell of how old the parchment was. He tried not to grimace and turned to walk out, paper in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for waiting!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>